Sepenggal Cerita
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Camping? Hiking? Ugh, mendengarnya saja Sasuke sudah ogah./"Ikut saja, 'lah… kau tidak mau galau di rumah selama dua hari sementara aku bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita itu, 'kan?"/"Aku nggak mau ikut! Titik!". ONESHOT.


_Benar kita hanyalah sepasang remaja yang mencoba merangkai bandana bunga bersama,_

_Benar kita masih tak tahu sampai di mana mata dapat melihat, tangan dapat meraih, dan kaki dapat melangkah,_

_Benar kita bukan mereka yang mengerti maksud dari seikat mawar yang ganjil jumlahnya,_

_Benar kita menerobos labirin spiral berdinding khayal dengan nekat, kita lugu_

_Tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa mencoba 'kan?_

_Benar_

_Selasa: kursi beludru_

Biarkan sepenggal cerita tentang kisah cinta klasik antara kita jadi samudra dalam nan luas untuk bahtera berlayar. Arungi sampai jauh, bermodal kompas dan peta untuk menerka batas, juga rasa percaya yang tidak akan luntur meski badai merobek layar. Hingga kita sampai pada satu tujuan, berlabuh, dan berbahagia bersama.

**SEPENGGAL CERITA, MENANTI FAJAR**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Bukannya takut, orang seperti Sasuke memang terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia diajak oleh kekasihnya untuk pergi _camping_ ke gunung bersama teman-temannya –tidak, teman-teman kekasihnya.

"Ayolah… pasti akan menyenangkan. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau tidak pernah naik gunung 'kan?" kekasihnya yang bernama Naruto itu terus membujuknya supaya mau ikut. Lelaki itu tidak jua lelah meski sudah duduk di lantai selama hampir setengah jam, hanya demi mendengar kata 'ya' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tetap mengabaikan Naruto. Biarkan saja terus begitu, lama-lama juga lelaki itu akan capek sendiri, pikirnya. Tapi siapa yang tidak risih jika selama hampir setengah jam terus direcoki soal yang namanya _camping, camping,_ dan _camping_? Berusaha menulikan telingapun Sasuke tidak mampu membuat suara manja tapi memelas itu berhenti. Buku yang seharusnya ia baca dengan hidmat kata per kata itupun seakan hanya jadi bergaris-garis tinta yang cukup dibolak-balik halamannya. Padahal isi buku itu mungkin saja akan keluar di ujian semester minggu depan.

_"Honey?"_ sejurus panggilan mesra dilayangkan oleh Naruto.

Melirikpun tidak, Sasuke tetap fokus pada halaman ke 543 dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut." lelaki itu merubah nada bicaranya dari yang sok manja jadi nada biasa. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah. Naruto menaruh sebelah tangannya di sudut meja, ia lelah terlalu lama bersimpuh. Baginya, ratu yang satu ini memang cukup keras kepala.

Sasuke tertarik dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Ia menutup buku bacaannya dan melepas kacamata, lalu menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih setia bersimpuh –ia tahu kaki lelaki itu pasti sudah kesemutan bukan main.

"Apa untungnya buatku kau ikut atau tidak?" antara untung dan rugi Sasuke pertimbangkan. Tandanya Sasuke ingin sesuatu dari kekasihnya. Entah apa itu.

"Ya… kita bisa kencan seharian?"

Kencan seharian? Membosankan. Sasuke sudah sering menghabiskan waktu 24 jam bersamanya –bahkan lebih. Dan ujung-ujungnya pasti ia akan berbagi _shampoo_ yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ikut saja, 'lah… kau tidak mau galau di rumah selama dua hari sementara aku bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita itu, 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tiga gadis yang tengah asyik bergosip di meja baca yang tak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mereka seharusnya tahu perpustakaan bukan tempat bergosip. Ah, Sasuke dan kekasihnyapun sama saja. Perpustakaan bukan tempat sepasang kekasih untuk berdebat.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke apartemenku lagi kalau kau 'bermain' dengan mereka."

"Aku bisa membobol pintu apartemenmu. Diantara kombinasi angka itu memangnya aku tidak tahu kau akan memilih nomer berapa saja?" kadang Sasuke ingin merampas kemampuan kekasihnya untuk menerka. Lelaki itu sudah seperti cenayang yang bisa dengan mudah membaca isi otaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena sudah masuk ke apartemen orang lain tanpa ijin, pakai membobol kuncinya pula." Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Laporkan saja, lalu sehari kemudian matamu akan bengkak karena semalaman menangisi aku yang ditahan di kantor polisi." Naruto membalas. Ia tak juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk meladeni Sasuke.

"Tsche." Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia tidak mau kalah dari lelaki itu, tidak sampai di situ. "Apapun yang kau katakan aku tetap tidak mau ikut. Aku mau belajar. Aku tidak mau nilai-nilai yang sudah kupertahankan jadi terjun payung gara-gara meninggalkan buku dan memilih untuk menyusuri jalan setapak menuju puncak gunung. Minggu depan ujian semester, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu. Ujian semester dimulai hari apa? Senin depan? Sekarang hari apa? Senin. Besok, lusa, sampai hari minggu? Libur. Acara _camping_ Rabu, Kamis. Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu kau bisa kencan lagi dengan buku-bukumu." Naruto berujar, memperpanjang perdebatan yang tadinya akan diakhiri oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku _nggak_ mau ikut! Titik!" Sasuke tegas menolak. Telunjukknya ia ketukkan ke meja tanda ia serius dengan itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang. Mungkin sampai di situ perdebatan mereka harus berhenti.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat fajar terbit bersamamu di puncak gunung… tapi –ah, sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengatakan pada Kiba dan Chouji kalau kita tidak akan ikut." Naruto mengulas senyum lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk memijat-mijat paha dan lututnya yang kebas. Tak ada hasil memuaskan dari usahanya membujuk Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan baca bukumu lagi, tadi baru sampai halaman 543 'kan?" tukasnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan bukunya.

Lelaki itu, lebih sering mengalah. Tak yakin apa bendera putih yang dikibarkannya berarti ia pasrah dengan sikap Sasuke atau hanya demi menyenangkan kekasihnya saja? Bagaimana pula ia bisa tahu sampai di halaman berapa Sasuke membaca?

Sosok jangkung itu sudah tidak terlihat di perpustakaan. Tiga gadis tukang gosip itu tersenyum padanya ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Ada satu gadis yang melambaikan tangannya. Yang rambutnya merah muda. Ah,peduli amat. Sasuke benci pada teman-teman kekasihnya, siapapun itu.

"Ha? Kau tidak jadi ikut?"

"Iya. Sasuke tidak mau ikut, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf, ya Kiba."

Kedatangan Naruto sedikit mengusik acara makan siang tiga sahabat karibnya. Yang meladeni hanya satu, dua lainnya masih tetap makan walau memerhatikannya sesekali.

"Kenapa 'sih kau harus selalu bersamanya? Memangnya kalian kuah _miso_ dan tahu yang tidak bisa terpisahkan?" seorang temannya yang bernama Chouji, berkomentar.

"_Gah_, perumpamaan macam apa itu?" yang duduk di sampingnya merasa ganjil dengan ungkapan kuah _miso_ dan tahu. Shikamaru menghentikan makannya sejenak untuk sekedar tertawa ringan.

"Aku dan dia itu bukan kuah _miso_ dan tahu… tapi Romeo dan Juliet…" ucap Naruto meluruskan.

"Juliet masa kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi _androgene_…"

"Heeiiiii!" Naruto tidak terima kekasihnya diejek oleh Chouji.

"Sudahlah, kau mau membuat monster ini _ngambek_? Ujian kita taruhannya!" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Chouji di depan, dan Naruto di sampingnya dengan sepasang sumpit. Ia terkesan lebih membela Naruto –tentu, pada siapa lagi dia akan bergantung tentang jawaban soal ujian Tata Bahasa nanti kalau bukan pada Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut? padahal waktu itu siapa yang dengan semangatnya membuat acara _camping_?" akhirnya Chouji mulai serius, kembali pada topik utama.

"Iya 'sih… Aku sangat ingin pergi _camping_… Aku belum pernah mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian dan teman-teman lainnya. Aku tidak tahan dia tidak akrab dengan siapapun, meski kita semua satu angkatan." Naruto menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ah… Dia seperti perempuan. Kau lihat saja, sekarang dia bilang 'tidak', nanti tiba-tiba berubah jadi 'ya'." Shikamaru ikut andil mengomentari. Tapi kali ini Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, tidak seperti tadi.

"Oh ya." Naruto baru ingat sesuatu. Tiga temannya melirik ingin tahu.

_"Henyaha?"_ –Kenapa?- Kiba yang tengah menggiling nasi dan daging di mulutnya sempat-sempatnya bertanya.

"Biaya *_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_-nyaaa… traktir aku makan, aku lapaaarrr…!" bak Raja minta dilayani, Naruto meminta tiga temannya untuk mentraktir makan siang. Yang dia ingat barusan adalah bayaran untuk contekan Tata Bahasa.

Sekitar jam empat sore, dimana garis-garis jingga dan awan yang nampak menguning menjadi pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari balik jendela. Kampus sudah mulai sepi, waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah, kecuali para mahasiswa yang punya kegiatan, mereka masih asyik bercengkrama. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia kembali ke perpustakaan setelah mengisi ulang tenaganya. Bukan untuk membujuk Sasuke lagi, tapi untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruto membungkuk sopan pada Bapak penjaga perpustakaan ketika ia masuk. Bapak itu tengah membereskan buku tamu yang ada di atas meja. Naruto tidak perlu mengisi daftar tamu karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan tutup. Buktinya Pak penjaga sudah bersiap pulang. Dengan 5 jarinya, Bapak itu memberi kode pada Naruto agar keluar dalam waktu lima menit. Naruto mengiyakan.

Tak perlu sulit mencari Sasuke karena lelaki cantik itu tidak berpindah tempat sejak ia pertama duduk di dalam perpustakaan. Lelaki itu masih ada di kursi yang sama. Namun bedanya kali ini ia sedang berlayar di alam mimpi. Tidur, atau ketiduran mungkin. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya terlelap dengan wajah yang damai bak bidadari surga.

"_Teme_, ayo pulang." Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke supaya dia bangun. Benar saja, dia kembali dari pelayarannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Ia masih malas untuk duduk dengan benar, kepalanya masih _nempel _dengan meja.

"Jam empat sore. Waktu lima menitku hampir habis, ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum Pak penjaga mengunci perpustakaan." Naruto bersimpuh dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya. "Kalau kau malas berjalan,kau mau kugendong keluar, _Honey_?" lagaknya bak pangeran yang dengan sukarela menggendong tuan puteri dengan _bridal style._

"Aku punya kaki, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto, menyuruhnya minggir. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Kaki beralaskan sepatu _sneakers _putih itu bergerak tak tegas, sempoyongan-bukti kalau Sasuke malas berjalan. Naruto sangsi kekasihnya itu akan menabrak rak buku, atau parahnya jatuh tersandung. Dia siap menertawakan Sasuke kalau itu terjadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke mirip kucing. Dia tidak terusik meskipun Naruto melajukan motor sportnya dengan kencang. Ia tidur sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto, dengan kepalanya yang terkulai manja di punggung lebar lelaki itu. Nampaknya ia nyaman-nyaman saja, mungkin tak masalah baginya tidur dimanapun, di meja perpustakaan, atau di atas motor sekalipun.

"Hei _teme,_ sudah sampai. Ayo bangun…" walau Naruto sudah memarkirkan motornya tapi Sasuke tak juga bangun, malah menggeliat manja. Naruto terpaksa harus tahan membungkuk untuk jadi sandaran kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau melihat lembayung senja itu? Indah 'lho. Langitnya merah."

Suara Naruto samar-samar terdengar, bercampur dengan debur ombak yang lembut. Sasuke bangun perlahan, menyadari ada yang berbeda. Ia tak di tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Naruto tidak membawanya ke apartemen.

_"Kono yaro…" _tadinya Sasuke hendak protes panjang lebar karena Naruto malah membawanya ke bibir pantai, tapi tak jadi. Hatinya keburu luluh melihat warna jingga kemerahan yang bercampur dengan ungu, juga matahari yang menjauh, masih terlihat walau sembunyi dibalik awan tipis.

Kampus mereka memang tak jauh dari pantai, hanya sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Naruto dengan sengaja mampir ke pantai, padahal ia harus putar balik untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang, karena arah pantai dan apartemennya berbeda.

Debur ombak jadi seperti lantunan lagu, berderu di telinga tapi membuat ringan kalbu. Matapun tak jemu memandangi air yang naik turun itu juga refleksi langit yang terpantul. Kena sinar matahari, titik paling tinggi dari ombak-ombak kecil itu berkilauan.

"Kau tahu rasanya melihat matahari terbit dari puncak gunung?"

"Jangan mulai soal _camping_ lagi."

"Aku belum selesai…" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, seraut wajah sebal tercetak. Ia kembali memandang langit. "Kalau melihat matahari dari puncak gunung… Ah, haha. Ingin rasanya aku melihat _sunrise _bersamamu. Bukan_ camping_-nya yang penting bagiku, tapi momen itu saja. Melihatnya sendiri saja sudah indah, apalagi kalau bisa melihatnya bersama orang yang aku cintai. Ekhem. Ya… begitulah. Aku juga ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ketika melihat sinar fajar ." lelaki itu meneleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya canggung.

Naruto tidak punya mata di belakang kepalanya 'kan? Ia tidak akan tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku ngantuk." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Benar kata Shikamaru. Tidak jadi iya. Sasuke pada akhirnya mau pergi _camping _bersama Naruto dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Pagi itu Sasuke dijemput oleh Naruto ke apartemennya. Melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan apartemennya, Sasuke tahu siapa itu, dan milik siapa mobil itu.

Tak mau repot, Sasuke hanya duduk manis sambil memainkan_ game_ ponsel di _lobby_ apartemen, dengan sebuah tas ransel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Naruto punya insting seorang pelayan, melihat Sasuke sudah begitu ia langsung saja mengambil tas itu dan membawanya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil. Di bagasi sudah ada tas miliknya sendiri –yang isinya tak banyak, malah terkesan tidak ada isinya. Berbeda dengan tas Sasuke yang berat dan penuh. Apa dia membaca artikel persiapan naik gunung? Sepertinya isi tas itu lengkap sekali.

"Tumben." satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan maksudnya adalah mobil putih yang Naruto bawa. Tak biasanya dia meninggalkan motor_ sport _oranye miliknya.

"Aah… hehe." Naruto menjawab tak jelas. Ia hanya tertawa. Tapi dari yang Sasuke lihat bagasinya masih terbuka, ada macam-macam perbekalan untuk mendaki gunung. Ya, kemarin ia dimintai teman-temannya untuk dititipi barang-barang itu.

Sasuke diam berkacak pinggang menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Benar-benar minta dilayani.

"Oh iya maaf, ayo naik." mungkin karena masih pagi jadi otaknya belum bisa merespon dengan sempurna, Naruto lupa.

Sasuke dengan gaya angkuhnya masuk ke mobil lalu duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Pagi itu udaranya cukup dingin.

"Dingin, ya?" Naruto mengintip dari kaca pintu yang tak tertutup. Ia melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya. "Berikan tanganmu." Sasuke mengira lelaki itu akan memakaikannya sarung tangan yang tadi ia lepas. Nyatanya bukan begitu. Naruto menaruh sarung tangannya si saku jaket lalu mengamit kedua tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya dengan erat namun lembut. Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dua telapak tangan itu. Hangat sekali.

"Kau tahu, panas tubuh akan lebih menghangatkan daripada sarung tangan." ucapnya, sementara tangannya masih membungkus tangan Sasuke yang berangsur tak lagi kaku. Lelaki itu berpindah menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Biar dia rasakan juga hangatnya tangan itu di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Sasuke menunduk malu.

"Benar kau mau ikut _camping_? Takutnya kau terpaksa."

"Hn." Walaupun hanya gumaman kecil, Naruto sudah bisa mengerti kalau Sasuke memang mau pergi dengannya tanpa ada masalah apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Butuh sekitar satu jam dari apartemen Sasuke menuju desa di kaki gunung tempat anak-anak yang ikut mendaki berkumpul. Ada yang pergi bersama dari kampus, ada juga yang pergi dari rumah masing-masing. Perkiraan jam 9 pagi mereka sampai di desa itu.

Dalam perjalanan, yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah tidur, berselimut jaket milik Naruto. Si pengemudi tidak masalah walau orang disampingnya itu tak jadi kawan bercakap. Baginya ia ada pun sudah cukup. Lagipula nanti di gunung ia tidak akan bisa merebahkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata bermalas-malasan, jadi jatah tidurnya dihabiskan di dalam mobilpun tak mengapa.

Gunung yang akan mereka daki adalah gunung yang tak terlalu tinggi, _Seiyou_ namanya. Gunung itu umum didaki oleh orang-orang amatir yang sekedar ingin berwisata atau mendirikan tenda dan bermalam di sana. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya juga, dengan niatan untuk _refreshing _pra ujian, mereka memilih gunung itu. Walaupun dia dan beberapa temannya sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan gunung, tapi yang lainnya bahkan baru pertama kali mencoba mendaki. Jadi mereka yang lebih tahu berperan sebagai ketua dan koordinator lapangan.

Semakin jalan menanjak, semakin jarang rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat dari jalan. Di kanan dan kiri hanya ada kebun-kebun milik warga sekitar gunung _Seiyou_, juga pohon-pohon yang masih jarang-jarang.

Melihat Sasuke tak kunjung bangun, Naruto berinisiatif untuk jahil menyalakan AC.

"Uukh apa, 'sih? Dingin tahu!" Sasuke yang terusik lalu bangun dan mematikan AC. Naruto terkekeh.

"Jangan tidur terus, sayang pemandangan indah seperti ini kau lewatkan begitu saja."

Sasuke baru sadar jika di luar tak lagi terlihat beton, tapi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dengan daun-daunnya yang hijau. Sudah sampai di kaki gunung rupanya. Sedikit lagi, ketika jalanan yang lurus terus itu berujung, di sanalah desa yang mereka tuju. Pos pertama tempat mereka berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Tiba di gerbang desa, mereka disambut oleh jalanan berkerikil yang tak diaspal. Mobil putih yang dikemudikan oleh Naruto sedikit berguncang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti kontur batu-batu yang menyembul dari jalan yang dilewati. Di desa itu, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Cukup sepi. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari kerja, tak banyak wisatawan yang datang. Atau mungkin juga karena desa itu hanyalah sebuah desa alternatif tempat orang memulai pendakiannya, bukan desa utama yang jelas jadi tempat wisata di sisi lain kaki gunung. Alasan mengapa Naruto dan kawan-kawannya memilih desa itu sebagai _start_ adalah, mendaki lewat jalur yang disediakan bagi wisatawan awam yang tak beransel tidak menjadikan perjalanan mereka sebagai 'mendaki gunung'. Setidaknya melewati jalur belakang untuk sampai ke puncak bisa memberikan pengalaman bagi mereka yang tak pernah naik gunung sebelumnya. Pemandangannya juga lebih indah, walau medannya sedikit lebih ekstrim dari jalur biasa.

Naruto mengerem mobilnya dengan perlahan dan mulus. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah beraksitektur Jepang kuno.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka turun dari mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dari luar saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau di dalam sudah ada banyak orang –teman-teman mereka. Suasananya riuh rendah disisipi tawa dari anak-anak lelaki yang sedang bercanda. Ada seorang pria tua yang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang…" Pak Sarutobi. Dia adalah sang pemilik rumah sekaligus kepala desa. Ia biasa menerima tamu para pendaki yang hendak naik gunung. Rumahnya selalu jadi titik awal pertemuan dan tempat pendaki bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang gunung _Seiyou._ Sekaligus juga tempat untuk melapor.

Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, mereka briefing sejenak untuk konfirmasi kehadiran dan pengecekan barang bawaan. Dengan dipimpin oleh Chouji sebagai ketua, dan Kiba sebagai koordinator lapangan, briefing itu dimulai dengan mengabsen anggota satu-satu. Tak sulit untuk mengabsen 20 orang.

Sasuke duduk bersila diantara anggota rombongan lainnya. Sementara yang lain mengobrol, dia diam saja sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang berdiri di depan bersama Kiba dan Chouji. Meskipun bukan ketua atau koordinator, tapi lelaki itu juga adalah orang yang kebagian tanggung jawab dalam acara ini.

"Sasuke!" mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, Sasuke menoleh. Ah ternyata. Trio gadis tukang gosip itu ikut juga. "Kau ikut naik gunung?" tanya salah satunya yang berambut pirang, dengan antusias meskipun berbisik kasar karena yang di depan sedang mengabsen.

Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis itu. Ia kembali saja melihat ke depan. Rupanya Naruto sedang memberikan pengarahan. Kalau sedang serius, ia nampak lebih tampan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum mengagumi sosok itu.

"Kita berangkat jam 11, tolong di cek barang-barang bawaan kalian jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan. Jam 11 sudah _stand by_ di depan, ya. Sekian, terimakasih." ucap Chouji sebagai penutup briefing. Anak-anak mulai berpencar, mempersiapkan diri. Sementara Sasuke menunggu Naruto menghampiri dirinya. Ia masih betah duduk bersila.

"Aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang tadi kami katakan di depan." Naruto berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memilin-milin ujung rambut Sasuke, lalu menyibaknya ke belakang telinga.

"Kalau iya?"

"Berarti aku harus menjelaskannya padamu sekali lagi."

"Bisa sambil jalan nanti."

"Heeiii… masa' begitu?" Naruto tertawa. "Ranselmu berat. Nanti kita tukar saja, kau bawa ranselku, aku bawa ranselmu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya. Sasuke tidak akan mau menggendong ransel yang berat kalau bukan karena gengsi. Tapi tawaran itu cukup menggiurkan baginya, ia tak perlu dibebani oleh ransel. Dengan begitu ia bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

"Baiklah." Sasuke setuju. "Tapi… kenapa ranselmu bisa kosong begitu? Memangnya kau tidak bawa apa-apa?" ia ingin tahu kenapa ransel Naruto bentuknya tidak kembung dan padat, tapi kempes.

"Ooh haha. Aku hanya membawa perbekalan seperlunya. Apa yang kubutuhkan nanti mungkin saja ada di dalam ranselmu, 'kan?"

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Sasuke sedikit sewot, kesannya lelaki itu seperti memanfaatkan dirinya.

Jam sebelas siang, semua sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Kepala Desa. Rombongan dibagi menjadi dua tim, yang pertama dipimpin oleh Chouji dan Shikamaru. Sementara tim kedua oleh Kiba dan Naruto. Tugas mereka, satu memimpin di depan dan satu menjaga di belakang.

Seperti janjinya, Naruto menggendong ransel Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru yang keduanya membawa tenda, di timnya hanya Kibalah yang kebagian untuk itu. TIga tenda untuk 20 orang memang kurang sepertinya, tapi anak-anak lelaki banyak yang lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur di tenda. Jadi tenda-tenda itu diutamakan bagi anggota wanita dan yang memang ingin tidur di tenda saja.

"Tidak berat?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Berat." meski mengangguk mengiyakan, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kalau ia keberatan. Biasa saja.

Sebelum pergi mereka semua berdoa bersama terlebih dahulu, agar bisa selamat sampai puncak dan kembali lagi tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Kemudian kaki-kaki itu melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju puncak gunung. Tim pertama pergi duluan, dan disusul tim kedua yang pergi sepuluh menit setelahnya. Tim pertama membuat tanda supaya tim kedua tahu kalau mereka sudah melewati jalan itu, dan agar tim kedua tidak salah ambil jalan. Mereka tidak diperkenankan menebang apapun termasuk semak beranting kecil sekalipun. Jadi mereka mengikatkan pita warna pink pada batang-batang pohon yang jadi patokan jalan. Sebetulnya Chouji sang ketua tidak pernah setuju untuk memakai warna itu, dimana-mana pendaki menggunakan pita putih untuk membuat tanda, tapi, ah –Kiba memaksa.

Jalan pertama yang harus mereka lalui adalah jalan berkerikil yang tak cukup menanjak. Kanan kirinya terdapat kebun milik warga, luas sekali. Semakin menanjak, kebun-kebun itu tergantikan oleh pohon-pohon cemara yang berdiri jarang-jarang. Nanti setelah cemara-cemara itu habis, mereka akan memasuki hutan lebat yang cukup rapat. Mereka harus bisa melewati hutan tu sebelum matahari tebenam. Karena jika tidak, akan sangat sulit untuk menembusnya di kegelapan malam, belum lagi jika hujan gerimis dan kabut turun.

Di jam-jam pertama pendakian mereka masih semangat, dan berjalan dengan ceria. Tapi ketika jalan mulai menanjak, dan tanjakannya semakin curam, terlihat gurat kelelahan dari wajah-wajah itu. Jalannya pun tak secepat dan sebebas sebelumnya.

Sudah separuh perlajanan mereka lewati. Matahari hampir terbenam. Rombongan Chouji dan Shikamaru sudah berjalan jauh di depan, tak terlihat. Tapi ada tanda pita pink di jalan yang telah mereka lalui. Kelompok Kiba berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat dan minum. Cukup 5 menit saja, untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaga.

Kiba membawa satu botol besar yang berisi 1 liter air mineral. Ia akan membagikan air itu pada teman-teman dalam rombongannya. Dengan satu tutup botol, ia akan memberi minum mereka. Itu supaya adil, kalau botolnya yang diberikan, takutnya ada yang curang dan ada yang tidak kebagian.

"Awas ya, kalian _nggak_ boleh minta lebih, kecuali kalau mau menanggung resiko sakit perut saat jalan." Kiba memberikan tutup botol itu pada yang duduk paling depan terlebih dahulu.

Setiap orang hanya kebagian minum seteguk, minum banyak-banyak tidak dianjurkan. Selain untuk menghemat persediaan air minum, juga agar mereka tidak sakit perut dan menyusahkan diri sendiri karena sulit berjalan. Mereka harus menjaga kondisi tubuh.

Mereka minum bergantian dari tutup botol yang sama. Tutup botol itu sampai di tangan Sasuke. Gilirannya untuk minum, tapi air di botol itu hanya ditatapnya dengan tatapan iritasi.

"Kau tidak mau minum?" tanya Kiba. Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk meminum air itu.

_"Aigoo…"_ Naruto berkomentar. Rupanya kekasihnya itu masih tidak sanggup minum dari tempat yang sama yang sudah dipakai orang lain. OCD-nya itu masa' tidak sanggup ia kalahkan di saat seperti ini? "Berikan padaku." Naruto langsung saja menyambar tutup botol berisi air itu, ia meminum jatah Sasuke. Lalu setelahnya ia menyodorkan tutup botol itu pada Kiba untuk diisi lagi.

Setelah tutup botol itu terisi air, Naruto memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau sekarang kau mau minum, 'kan?" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Agak sedikit malu. Kiba mamasang wajah masam.

"Sudah cepat minum! Kau tega membiarkan lelaki _jomblo_ satu ini mati kehausan gara-gara menunggu sepasang kekasih yang berbagi minuman?" ia tak cukup sabar untuk melihat adegan canggung itu. Sebagai seorang lelaki _single_, ia merasa iri. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sosok gadis pujaannya, gadis berambut indigo yang masih belum peka pada perasaannya.

"Iya, iya aku minum!"

_**GLUK**_

"Nih!" Sasuke memberikan tutup botol itu pada Kiba.

Lelaki itu kembali ke depan barisan ketika ia sudah menerima kembali tutup botolnya. Di belakang, Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi Sasuke. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa kekasihnya masih belum sembuh dari OCD, walau ke-OCD-an Sasuke itu mendapat pengecualian bila dengannya. Buktinya Sasuke selalu mau berbagi apapun yang dipakai atau dimakan bersama dengannya. Termasuk yang satu tadi, Sasuke baru mau minum setelah Naruto yang memakai tutup botol itu untuk minum. Bekas bibirnya tak membuat Sasuke jijik.

"Ternyata yang bisa mengalahkan OCD-nya Sasuke Uchiha hanya Naruto Uzumaki seorang…" ia berujar.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk menyombongkan diri,_ Dobe_."

"Ah, ada _berry _hutan!" Naruto bukannya menyahut, malah alih fokus pada tumbuhan yang menjalar di antara semak-semak di samping kirinya. Sasuke mulai kesal karena tidak di anggap.

_"Dobe!"_ ucapnya sedikit menyentak.

"Lihat ini, seperti _raspberry_. Wah, asam. Kau mau?" lelaki itu menyodorkan beberapa buah _berry _yang barusan ia petik.

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. Entah lelaki itu peka atau tidak, Sasuke tidak suka jika Naruto merubah topik tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" rupanya ia tidak peka, ia masih bertanya. Begitu pikir Sasuke. "Khh… hahaha." rupanya Sasuke salah, karena sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Kadang ia memang suka menguji, ia suka melihat Sasuke yang sedang kesal. Sambil memakan _berry_ itu ia tetawa.

_"Baka. Dobe. Usuratonkachi."_

"Kau mau, tidak? Kalau tidak aku makan semuanya." tawarnya. Sasuke sudah malas meladeni lelaki itu dan buah _berry_-nya. Ia memilih untuk membuang muka.

Mendadak tengkuknya terasa panas dan berat. Ia lalu melakukan peregangan otot leher, siapa tahu ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Yo! Istirahat sudah cukup, kita lanjut jalan lagi! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Pos kedua, jaga semangatnya!" seru Kiba dari depan. Bersamaan dengan rombongan yang mulai berdiri dan bersiap-siap, Kiba berseru lagi. "Yang di belakang jangan pacaran terus! Naruto jaga rombongan!" kali ini untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

_"Hai, wakarimashitaaaaa!"_ Naruto menjawab asal.

Jalan setapak itu tak terlalu mulus, banyak semak-semak yang menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan. Tapi karena dilarang untuk menebang apapun, jadinya mereka hanya menyingkirkannya saja dengan tangan. Mereka sudah masuk ke bagian hutan dalam, di mana ada macam-macam tumbuhan langka. Ada juga buah-buah hutan yang aneh dan sangat jarang ditemui di pasaran, seperti _berry _yang Naruto temukan tadi, tidak akan ada dimanapun kecuali di hutan. Tidak ada larangan untuk memetik buah, asal tidak sembarangan, tentu boleh-boleh saja. Kadangkala pendaki juga bisa kelaparan di jalan.

_**GUSRAKKK**_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sesuatu, sekelibat bayangan yang melintas diantara pohon-pohon. Seperti orang berlari.

_"Dobe."_

"Apa?"

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Ah percuma saja bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

Sambil berjalan, Sasuke masih menelisik ke celah-celah pepohonan itu.

_**GUSRAKK**_

Bayangan itu terlihat lagi. Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa, 'sih?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

Tidak mengindahkan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan ke arah bayangan yang dilihatnya barusan. Mau tidak mau Naruto mengikuti, tanggung jawabnya juga jika Sasuke _ngeloyor_ kemana-mana.

_"Teme?" _panggilnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris. "Hei_, teme?"_ panggilnya lagi, namun Sasuke masih terus berjalan, tangannya menyingkirkan ranting dan daun dari semak yang menghalangi. Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, rombongannya sudah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mereka terpisah. _"Teme?"_ saat Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, lelaki cantik itu sudah cukup jauh darinya. Terpaksa ia mengejar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, tapi dia menepis pikirannya itu.

Kabut mulai menyelimuti, perlahan mata tak dapat lagi melihat dengan jelas. Terhalang. Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke, ia sedang diam berdiri. Seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu.

_"Tem-"_

"SIapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik.

"Ha?" Naruto yang merasa heran pertanyaan Sasuke ia tujukan untuk siapa, menoleh ke belakang. Kiranya ada orang lain di sana. Tapi tidak ada.

"Kau siapa…?" lagi ia bertanya. Nada suaranya sedikit berbeda dari biasa, Naruto mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan Sasuke…

_"Teme,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mencoba mendekatinya secara perlahan. Takut-takut jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Tapi satu langkah maju Naruto adalah satu langkah mundur Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Sasuke?" semakin Naruto maju, semakin Sasuke mundur.

Kabut mulai melepas jeratnya pelan-pelan, samar-samar sekitar dapat terlihat kembali. Dan Naruto sadar mereka ada di ujung tebing. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke, kemarilah. Kumohon." pintanya dengan nada serius, posisi Sasuke benar-benar berbahaya saat itu. Selangkah lagi saja sudah dipastikan ia bisa jatuh.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergilah!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bila ia melangkah, ia takut Sasuke akan mundur.

"Jangan-"

_**KREK**_

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Entah mengapa Kiba merasa harus menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu Naruto yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga rombongan dari sana, tapi tak ada salahnya mengecek.

"Naruto kemana? Sasuke juga." Kiba bertanya pada siapa saja yang akan menjawabnya dalam rombongan itu.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin buang air kecil." jawab salah satunya, lelaki tinggi berkacamata.

"Aish bukannya bilang-bilang… Shino, kau harusnya mengatakan padaku kalau mereka tidak ada dalam rombongan." Kiba menggerutu, dua orang itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya. "Sudahlah kita lanjut jalan saja." memang ia sedikit cemas, tapi 'toh Naruto pasti tahu jalan, dan mereka akan menyusul rombongan nantinya. Paling-paling Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk pacaran.

Kiba dan 7 orang di belakangnya terus berjalan. Sementara tak seperti yang mereka kira, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di bawah jurang berbatu.

.

.

.

_"Apa? sepasang pengantin yang bunuh diri?" tanya Chouji. Saat itu ia, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Kepala Desa. Di hari Selasa, sebelum acara camping dimulai, mereka pergi duluan untuk melihat situasi gunung._

_ "Iya… konon dulu ada sepasang pengantin yang pernikahannya tidak diinginkan oleh penduduk desa." ujar Pak Sarutobi._

_ "Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sehingga tidak disukai warga desa?" Kiba cukup penasaran dengan kisah itu._

_ "Si pria bukanlah warga desa, ia adalah anak dari penambang granit. Warga desa sangat tidak menyukai ayah si pria dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam penambangan granit itu. Kami saja sebagai warga asli tidak pernah berani mengambil kekayaan gunung Seiyou secara besar-besaran seperti yang mereka lakukan. Tapi mereka menambang baru-batu itu dengan seenaknya."_

_ "Bagaimana anak penambang itu bisa bertemu dengan wanitanya?" lagi ia bertanya._

_ "Ada seorang gadis yang biasa memetik tanaman obat di hutan. Di hutanlah mereka sering bertemu. Sejak ada kegiatan pertambangan itu, hutan tidak pernah sepi. Tapi tetap saja, karena hutan itu luas tidak selamanya orang bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan."_

_ "Privat party." Shikamaru menahan tawa._

_ "Hush!" Naruto menyenggol lelaki sipit sebelahnya dengan siku._

_ "Lanjutkan, 'Kek." Chouji memaksa._

_ "Tak lama lelaki itu melamar wanitanya, dan meminta ijin pada keluarga si wanita untuk menikah. Tapi orang tua wanita itu tidak setuju, begitupun dengan warga desa. Mereka begitu marah pada si anak penambang, yang mereka pikir, menikahi seorang warga desa akan membuat penambangan granit itu semakin mulus tanpa suara sumbang yang suatu malam warga desa beramai-ramai ingin menyingkirkan para penambang itu dari desanya. Si gadis kabur dari rumah untuk memberitahu prianya. Mereka lari."_

_ "Dan terkejar?" tebak Naruto._

_ "Benar. Di ujung tebing, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Si gadis tidak ingin prianya mati di tangan warga desa."_

_ "Lalu dia bunuh diri dengan melompat ke jurang bersama kekasihnya?" kali ini Shikamaru yang menebak._

_ "Iya." lelaki tua itu mengangguk. "Meskipun itu hanya sekedar legenda, tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati. Apapun bisa terjadi meskipun kalian tidak merasa ada yang salah ketika di gunung nanti." sarannya. Tiga mahasiswa sastra itu mengangguk tanda mengerti, berbeda dengan Naruto, ia hanya diam saja._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"Sas… kau… tidak apa-apa?"

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke sadar. Ia dalam dekapan erat lengan Naruto. Mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang. Beruntungnya Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mereka jatuh seperti itu. apalagi saat melihat ke atas, mereka jatuh ke jurang yang cukup dalam. Banyak bebatuan besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto bertanya tapi tak juga melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa kita bisa –kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ya aku tidak –Argh!" saat Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit, ia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di pergelangan kaki kirinya. "Aaaakh…"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Sasuke menyentuh punggung dan tangan Naruto untuk memastikan apakah ada luka di sana.

"Auuhh… hahaha. Kakiku sakit…" ia masih sempat tertawa walau sambil meringis.

"Apa? Mana?"

"Aw aw aw! Aaakkhh...! S-sudah tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu menyentuh bagian itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk pergelangan kaki kirinya yang disentuh Sasuke.

"Apa kakimu terluka? Coba kau duduk yang benar, biar kuperiksa lukamu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Huft…" Naruto mendengus, lalu ia bangkit untuk duduk dalam sekali hentakan seperti gerakan _sit up_. "Aishhhh…! " ia mencoba menekuk kakinya, tapi rasanya sungguh sakit.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tali sepatu Naruto dan mencoba membuka sepatu itu.

"Ah, ah, sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya!" interupsi Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenti.

"Aku mau lihat lukamu! Siapa tahu kakimu tergores batu atau kayu 'kan!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya… kau tidak lihat posisi kakiku berubah?" Sasuke melirik ke bagian kaki bawah Naruto. Err… tidak lurus. Dilihat dari pergelangan kaki, sepatu yang dipakainya agak miring ke kanan.

"Oh… Oke…" akhirnya Sasuke mengerti. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa mengurut kaki yang terkilir?"

"Aah… _dekinai_…" Sasuke menggeleng ragu.

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi… kalau terkilirpun rasanya tidak seperti ini…" keluh Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya terkilir sedikit –lalu berakting berlebihan didepanku." ujar Sasuke curiga. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu sering sekali jadi penipu.

"Aku tidak membohongimu… Kalau terkilir saja aku masih bisa berjalan. Tapi ini sakit sekali…" pandangannya beralih pada batu-batu besar di sekitar mereka. Bisa saja kakinya terbentur batu dan jatuh dalam posisi yang salah.

Ah, belum juga sampai puncak sudah sial begini, keluhnya dalam hati. Ia mendecak.

"Bagaimana kita bisa jatuh ke sini? Apa yang sudah kita lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang membuatku harus jatuh bersamamu."

"Apa?"

"Sewaktu kita lanjut mendaki, kau seperti melihat sesuatu, entah apa itu. Lalu kau bertingkah aneh dan pergi begitu saja dari rombongan. Aku mengikutimu, dan… ya, kita berakhir di sini."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat akan hal itu. tapi jika itu benar, berarti semua salahnya. Ia merunduk, berpikir.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kita masih hidup. Jatuh dari ketinggian itu bisa saja membunuh kita."

"Maaf…" satu kata penyesalan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, meski tak lantang.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit? Coba lihat dirimu sendiri, sangat mungkin kalau tubuhmu memar-memar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Sekian menit mereka hanya diam saja tanpa saling bicara, atau bahkan saling memandang sekalipun. Bukannya Naruto marah, tapi ia memang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau dirinya tidak bisa berjalan, maka mereka berdua tidak bisa menyusul rombongan untuk sampai ke puncak, diantara mereka berdua, hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk sampai ke sana, walau jalannya tak begitu diingatnya secara keseluruhan.

"Kau bisa bantu aku?" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, isyarat agar Sasuke membantunya untuk berdiri. Ia memang tak yakin bisa berjalan, tapi tidak mungkin ia akan selamanya diam di situ.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus berjalan dengan bantuan Sasuke. Rasa sakit di kakinya itu begitu terasa di tiap langkah yang ia ambil. Memang tak jauh mereka berjalan, tapi itulah saat yang paling dibencinya. Ia sampai ingin menangis karena tidak bisa menjerit.

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman, tak jauh dari tanah berbatu itu ada pepohonan. Setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat disana, andaikata gerimis turun nantinya, mereka bisa berteduh.

Sampai di salah satu pohon yang cukup besar, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya dekat pohon itu, masih dengan bantuan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengambil ranselmu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Sasuke pergi, kembali lagi ke tempat dimana mereka jatuh. Ranselnya tertinggal di tempat itu.

"Itu ranselmu,_ teme_…" ucap Naruto meralat, sementara Sasuke entah bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya, jalannya cepat.

Langit semakin gelap dan kabut turun. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa kemana-mana, yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu sampai esok tiba. Kawan-kawannya tidak akan bisa kembali untuk mencari mereka di malam yang gelap itu, sangat berbahaya. Salah-salah mereka juga ikut celaka. Lewat jam lima sore, tidak boleh ada yang mendaki.

Naruto tidak bisa berjalan, jadi ia memberitahu hal-hal yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi tersebut pada Sasuke. Memang ujung-ujungnya Naruto seperti menyuruh kekasihnya untuk melakukan ini-itu, tapi Sasuke terpaksa harus mau melakukannya karena salahnya juga Naruto jadi seperti itu. Ia mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon yang berserakan di sekitar mereka, lalu dengan pemantik yang ia bawa, ia menyalakan api unggun. Sasuke sempat kesal pada Naruto ketika ia dituduh membawa pemantik untuk menyulut rokok –padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah merokok, justru Naruto yang perokok. Ia membawa pemantik karena di artikel yang ia baca, benda kecil itu perlu dibawa saat naik gunung.

"Apa salep ini bisa berguna untuk kakimu?"

"Itu hanya berguna untuk lebam saja… kau lihat tubuhmu, tidak mungkin tidak ada lebam… Masa' harus aku yang membuka bajumu?"

"Ugh…" Sasuke tidak ingin menurut, tapi ia penasaran. Ia membuka retsleting jaketnya dan mengangkat _sweater_-nya sedikit, untuk melihat apakah ada luka lebam di perut atau dadanya. Dengan sengaja Naruto mengintip. "Kau lihat apa?" merasa malu, Sasuke segera membalik tubuhnya. Lelaki itu tertawa.

"Coba kulihat punggungmu, sini."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke mengoleskan salep itu ke pinggangnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia sentuh bagian itu, rasanya sakit.

Jika sedang dalam keadaan menunggu, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Harus menghabiskan malam dengan hanya diam di depan api unggun sungguh membuat bosan. Itu bagi Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, ia menikmati sakit di kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"_Teme_, aku lapar…" Naruto membuka suara setelah sekian lama diam. "Kau punya _ramen cup_?"

"Ada. Tapi kita mau memasak airnya dengan apa? Tidak ada panci disini."

"_Gah_, iya juga ya."

"Kecuali kalau kau mau makan ramen kering."

"Lalu ditaburi bumbu diatasnya begitu? Tidak terimakasih." Naruto menolak saran Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun, _ramen_ yang tidak dimasak itu tidak ada enak-enaknya sama sekali. "Kau punya yang lain?"

"Aku bawa _snack_ 'sih."

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dan dua botol air mineral dari ranselnya. Akhirnya mereka memakan _snack_ itu.

Rombongan pertama dan kedua telah sampai di pos selanjutnya. Mereka telah mendirikan tenda untuk beristirahat, tapi mereka belum melapor pada petugas di pos itu jika ada dua orang dari rombongannya yang tak juga sampai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita harus turun lagi untuk mencari mereka?" tanya Chouji.

"Kukira mereka akan menyusul kami, tapi sampai sekarang mereka entah ada di mana."

"Kalau kita lapor ada yang hilang, kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke puncak. Hm…" Shikamaru berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu khawatir, Naruto mungkin punya rencana sendiri untuk berpisah dari rombongan, apalagi bersama Sasuke. Lagipula dia pernah mendaki gunung ini 'kan? Dia pasti tahu jalur."

"Jadi?" Kiba memastikan.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau ambil pagi, kau dan aku turun untuk mencari mereka. Chouji akan tetap memimpin rombongan untuk sampai ke puncak." tunjuk Shikamaru pada Kiba. "Chouji, kau laporkan saja ke pos, tidak ada masalah. Semua sampai di sini dengan selamat."

"Oke." Lelaki gemuk itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jika ada yang bertanya mereka berdua kemana, apa yang harus kukatakan?" Kiba meminta saran Shikamaru, takutnya teman-teman mereka bertanya tentang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Katakan saja si Naruto itu punya tujuan sendiri untuk naik gunung…"

.

.

.

"Apa kita hanya akan menunggu mereka?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ranting dekat api unggun.

"Kau mau mendaki sendirian sampai ke pos kedua? Yang ada kau malah tersesat nanti."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa semalaman di sini, bahkan kita tidak memiliki tenda."

"_Welcome to the wild life_, cobalah jadi primitif sedikit. "

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak mau ikut… Kalau kita tidak ikut, tidak akan jadi seperti ini 'kan…" lelaki cantik itu menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagu di lutut.

"Lalu kenapa kau naik ke mobilku kalau sebenarnya kau tidak mau ikut?"

"…entahlah." Sasuke memeluk lututnya sendiri. Naruto menatap punggung itu dari belakang, punggung yang tak cukup lebar untuk seorang lelaki, pikirnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan berjaga." ucap Naruto, Sasuke menoleh.

"Pinjam tanganmu." Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, menyamai Naruto yang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Lalu lelaki itu memberikan sebelah tangannya. "Tanganmu dingin."

"Mungkin karena kau terus di depan api unggun, tanganmu jadi lebih hangat."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukankah tanganmu yang selalu hangat?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan besar itu, merasakan kulit yang tak sehangat biasanya.

"Apa iya?"

Memang benar Naruto merasa kedinginan, dia tahu kalau kondisi tubuhnya baik dan tidak mudah baginya untuk sakit. Tapi kala itu, bahkan embun di rerumputanpun terasa menusuk-nusuk dinginnya. Ia tak ada gairah untuk lepas dari sandarannya pada batang pohon. Antara mengantuk dan tidak. Karena percaya dirinya masih baik-baik saja, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia mengalami hipotermia.

"Kau bersandarlah disini." Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke untuk bersandar di pohon yang sama. Lalu ia menyungkurkan kepalanya di perut Sasuke. "Biar aku bersandar padamu. Aku bosan bersandar di pohon yang keras." ia menyamankan dirinya. Sasuke tidak protes apa-apa.

Kemudian bulan yang hanya memperlihatkan separuh bagiannya itu menjadi tempat Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya.

_"Dobe?"_

"Ng...?" jawab Naruto pelan, nyaris berbisik. Matanya sudah mengerjap lambat, ditahan agar tidak terpejam. Berat sekali. "Ah." ia tahu ada cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari hidungnya. Segeralah tangannya menghapus darah itu.

"Hei, hidungmu berdarah!" Sasuke panik. Lelaki yang lemah terkulai dalam pangkuannya itu hanya _nyengir_ sembari menutupi hidungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… tidak usah panik…" ia mencoba bersikap biasa, walau hidungnya terasa perih. Belum lagi sakit di pergelangan kakinya yang benar-benar menyiksa, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke terlalu khawatir karenanya.

Sasuke tak sampai hati, ketika ia lihat kulit dan bibir kekasihnya itu memucat, dan matanya semakin sayu. Jika saja ia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, mungkin ia akan cepat tanggap menangani keadaan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apalagi tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Sasuke terus berpikir, sementara hatinya gulana.

"_Teme_, aku ngantuk…"

"Jangan tidur! Kau harus tetap terjaga, ya? Jangan tidur, kumohon…!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto agar ia tidak jatuh tidur, satu tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk menggenggam tangan yang tadinya selalu hangat itu. Sekarang malah buku-buku jari itu kaku membeku, dingin sekali.

"Kau bisa bangunkan aku kalau ada sesuatu…" dia berucap lemah sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam.

"_Dobe!_ Hei! Bangun!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto, tapi mata safir itu tak kunjung kembali terbuka. Sasuke sudah panik setengah mati.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan…?" rinai dari mata indahnya turun bersamaan dengan rasa cemas yang semakin menjadi. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu kuat-kuat. Takut kehilangan.

_"Dobe…" _suaranya bergetar, memanggil Naruto, berharap lelaki itu akan bangun dan tersenyum lagi padanya.

_"Kau tahu, panas tubuh akan lebih menghangatkan daripada sarung tangan?"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sadar, Sasuke mundur dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di tanah dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan jaket tebalnya, dan _sweater _yang membungkus kulit putihnya hingga tersisa kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di belakang tengkuk Naruto, lalu merebahkan diri, menarik lelaki itu agar masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Apa ini bisa menghangatkanmu…?" Sasuke bertanya seakan Naruto akan menjawabnya. Tidak, lelaki itu masih terlelap. Ia tersungkur di dada Sasuke dan dua lengan yang mendekapnya.

Bermalam tanpa tenda. Dinginnya tanah berlapis karpet rumput dan dedaunan jadi alas tubuh mereka untuk merebahkan diri. Meskipun ranting-ranting pohon yang bertumpuk itu masih terus terbakar api dan menajdi bara, tapi tak cukup hangat. Api unggun itu tidak bisa mengalahkan dingin malam yang menusuk. Untunglah malam itu tak turun hujan gerimis yang biasa muncul setelah kabut.

Sasuke tidak peduli walau udara malam di lereng gunung _Seiyou _begitu dingin, menjadi selimutnya untuk bertahan agar tak ikut terlelap sepanjang malam. Harapannya, pagi cepat datang.

.

.

.

"Bangunlah… fajar akan segera terbit." suara itu samar-samar terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia bangun dengan sekali hentakan. Dilihatnya sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah rupawan lelaki di sampingnya. Dia seakan tak percaya, Naruto sudah bangun.

_"Dobe?"_

"Pakai jaketmu. Kau bisa sakit." Dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu dia masih sempat mengkhawatirkan orang lain. "Cepat pakai." titahnya.

Sasuke menyentuh kulit lengannya sendiri. Dingin seperti es, beruntung saja ia tak ikut hipotermia meskipun semalaman tanpa memakai jaket dan sweaternya. Ia lalu mengambil sweaternya dan memakainya. Tapi tidak dengan jaket yang jadi lapisan terluarnya.

"Kalau kau masih kedinginan, pakai jaketku." Jaket itu disodorkannya pada Naruto. Tapi lelaki itu menggeleng-

"Aku baik-baik saja." –dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku semalaman." ucapnya.

"Semalam itu aku sudah khawatir setengah mati…" Sasuke mengaku. Ia merapatkan jaketnya yang barusan ia pakai.

"Tehe. Tapi… ternyata dalam keadaan seperti apapun kau tetap sanggup tidur, ya. Salut. Saat aku bangun aku sadar kalau aku sedang dipeluk seperti guling."

"Iya terserah…"

Naruto memberinya sebuah senyuman teduh. Kemudian matanya beralih pandang ke langit yang megah. Sasuke ikut memandang langit. Ia menanti fajar. Mereka menanti fajar. Dalam keheningan, segaris sinar berwarna jingga muncul dari balik siluet sisi gunung di depan mereka. Sementara api yang semalam jadi teman sudah lenyap tak berbekas, asapnya pun telah lama melebur bersama kabut yang mulai menghilang.

"Fajar…" ucap Sasuke. Pemandangan itu tergambar di mata indahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sulit dijabarkan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih setia disampingnya. Pria yang duduk menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan itu sama dengannya, menatap lukisan yang tergores di langit subuh. Tapi lelaki itu tak berekspresi seperti yang Sasuke kira.

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu? Kau tidak senang melihat fajar terbit itu bersamaku?" Sasuke heran karena orang di sampingnya tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia setelah melihat cahaya pertama dari fajar yang menyapa dari celah-celah pepohonan.

Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke mulai tidak enak hati. Bukankah lelaki itu yang bilang bahwa ia ingin agar Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat fajar terbit, 'kan? Tapi mengapa, fajar terbit di hadapan mereka tak menjadikan seulas senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah rupawan itu?

"Hei, _Dobe_?"

Lelaki itu akhirnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecut dan tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membawamu ke puncak gunung dan melihat fajar terbit di sana. Tadinya kupikir itu bisa jadi momen romantis seperti di film-film, lalu aku akan me-" ia terhenti. "Ekhm. Yah, begitulah."

"Bicara yang jelas…" Sasuke memandang lelaki itu menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto balik memandangnya, tapi canggung.

"Aku tidak yakin apa mengatakannya padamu sekarang adalah saat yang tepat… apalagi melihat keadaan kita."

"Jadi maksudmu apa?" lagi-lagi kalimat-kalimat Naruto tak cukup jelas bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti.

"Maaf, bisa kau ambilkan ranselku?" Naruto menunjuk ranselnya yang tergeletak di dekat perapian. Sasuke berjalan untuk mengambilnya lalu duduk lagi di samping Naruto.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan ransel hampa itu pada kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu lalu membuka retsleting ranselnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ransel, mencari sesuatu. Tangannya terhenti ketika ia sepertinya telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tapi tak segera ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke apa itu. Sasuke jelas menunggu, terlihat dari tatapannya yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

Naruto mendesah pelan.

"_Mood_-ku sedang buruk untuk melakukan ini, tapi… mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatanku." Ada jeda sejenak, ia hanya menatap mata Sasuke bagai memastikan sesuatu. Ah, Sasuke tak pandai menebak maksudnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…-" warna kuning, putih dan biru mulai menggantikan gelap malam, ujung rumput di tanah dan daun di pohon jadi merunduk karena embun membentuk titik yang berat, sejalan dengan gravitasi, jatuh.

"-maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membawamu melihat _sunrise_ dari tempat tertinggi di gunung ini. Maafkan aku karena sudah seenaknya memerintahmu –walau aku tahu kau paling benci diperintah. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kesusahan mengumpulkan ranting-ranting untuk di bakar. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terjaga demi mengurusi aku. Maafkan aku karena kakiku terluka aku jadi tidak bisa berlutut di hadapanmu untuk mengatakan…-" Naruto tak lagi menyembunyikan tangannya di dlam ransel. Ia tunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi ia pegang. _"-will you marry me?"_

Sebuah kotak beludru merah berisi cincin perak ia tujukan untuk Sasuke. Permukaan cincin itu memantulkan sinar mentari yang menerobos dari celah-celah pohon yang tak cukup rapat. Mentari mulai naik secara perlahan.

Sasuke terdiam. Yang barusan dia dengar itu bukanlah delusi dalam kabut 'kan?

Lelaki itu melamarnya.

"Huh, _apaan_ ini…" ia mendesah, lalu menelisik sepasang mata biru safir itu, sampai pandangannya mengabur karena terhalang embun yang memaksa lolos dari sudut matanya. Bulir bening hangat itu jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan bulir lainnya yang jatuh menyusul. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maaf…" lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi terangkat untuk menyerahkan kotak beludru itu, lalu mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kita bisa mengulang adegan ini di TKP lain yang lebih layak kalau kau mau." ucapnya sedikit bercanda.

"Mana ada reka ulang adegan di TKP yang berbeda?" meskipun suaranya samar bergetar, tapi Sasuke menimpali candaan itu. ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan kasar. Walau tangis itu tak sederas barusan, tapi isaknya masih sulit hilang.

"Ugh, aku ingin sekali memelukmu tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak." lelaki itu meringis saat mencoba merubah posisi duduknya. Tapi Sasuke malah menubruknya, menyungkurkan wajah di bahunya. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk kekasihnya. Lalu menangis lagi, kali ini dengan keras. Isakan parau lepas dari bibirnya. Naruto balas mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa jawabanmu kalau kau menangis terus." katanya, sambil membelai sayang rambut Sasuke. "Sudah, ya? Nanti kau dehidrasi." Ia membujuk Sasuke agar berhenti menangis dengan melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah yang kulitnya sudah kemerahan itu. Dengan ibu jarinya, Naruto menghapus jejak rinai itu, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata kekasihnya secara bergantian.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" ia bertanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak yang membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Benarkah?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya…" suara serak itu akhirnya bisa keluar juga walau tak mulus. Ia meraba jari-jari panjang yang menagkup wajahnya itu, merasakan hangatnya yang sempat membeku semalam.

"Terimakasih." lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia. Amat bahagia.

Cincin perak itu akhirnya melingkar indah di jari manis Sasuke. Dua tangan besar milik Naruto menuntunnya untuk mengatupkan tangan. Merapatkan jari-jari mereka. Naruto menutup mata seraya bibirnya berucap doa.

"Tuhan… biarkanlah kami saling mencinta hingga maut memisahkan. Biarkan aku menitipkan seluruh hatiku padanya, pada makhluk terindah yang telah kau hadirkan di hadapanku. Biarkan aku menapaki jalanku bersamanya, di jalan yang tak ternoda oleh dusta. Biarkan aku menanti fajar dan senja di setiap hariku dengannya. Karena aku percaya, aku dan dia adalah separuh jiwa yang Engkau persatukan…"

Langit tak lagi gelap, awan-awan melayang bergerak perlahan menggantikan kabut yang lari tertinggal malam. Dua insan itu kini telah terikat kata sepakat.

.

.

.

_Konoha Daigaku_, r.105.

_Nihongo Gaku Gairon._

Senin, 07.55 AM.

"NPM 81? Tidak hadir?" seorang dosen pengawas mengabsen mahasiswa peserta ujian semester di ruang 105. Ia memanggil mahasiswa dengan NPM 81, yang tak kunjung muncul meski waktu ujian hampir dimulai. Bangku yang harusnya ditempati olehnya itu masih kosong, sementara bangku-bangku lain sudah diduduki mahasiswa yang akan ikut ujian.

Sasuke was-was, jika dosen pengawasnya masih bertanya, itu artinya si NPM 81 itu tidak mengirim surat permohonan ujian susulan ke kantor jurusan. Bisa-bisanya, apakah mungkin jika dia meninggalkan ujian begitu saja? Lagipula dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk datang ke kampus, 'kan?

"Yasudah, kita mulai saja ujiannya. Saya akan membagikan soal duluan, jadi tolong jangan dibuka sampai saya menginstruksikan." dosen itu mengambil setumpuk kertas soal ujian dari atas meja. Para peserta ujian sudah dag dig dug membayangkan bagaimana bentuk soalnya, akankah elok rupawan sampai-sampai pena tak dapat menggoreskan tinta di lembar jawabannya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

_"Shitsureishimasu…"_ ucap seseorang dari mulut pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke tidak percaya, si NPM 81 itu datang. Ia datang untuk ikut ujian. Padahal baru Kamis lalu ia dirumahsakitkan.

"Masuklah." Dosen itu mengijinkannya masuk. Syukurlah, ia tidak sampai membuat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa ikut ujian gara-gara terlambat datang.

Dengan dua tongkat kruk yang menopang tubuhnya, ia susah payah melangkahkan kakinya sampai pada bangku yang tersisa untuknya. Seulas senyum ia berikan ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Lelaki itu tetap menawan. Sasuke membalas senyumannya dengan lengkung bibir yang tak kalah indah. Ia tak perlu khawatir karena lelaki itu sepertinya baik-baik saja meskipun sebelah kakinya digips.

"Ssst." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang ketika mahasiswa yang baru saja duduk itu memanggilnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya agar kata 'apa' yang tertahan dalam hatinya bisa terbaca oleh lelaki itu.

_"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Sasuke tertawa. Rupanya lelaki yang sudah melamarnya itu ingin diberi contekan.

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

Taman Konoha Daigaku.

Duduk berdua di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Beres ujian semester, kita pergi ke gereja dekat pantai, ya?"

"Untuk apa? Sejak kapan kau jadi umat yang taat? Pakai ke gereja segala."

"Sstt…" Naruto celingak-celinguk memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar. "Kita menikah disana."

"A-apa?!"

"Sssstt… pelankan suaramu! Nanti orang lain dengar!"

"Tapi 'kan –kenapa mendadak?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucap janji denganmu berdua saja di hadapan Tuhan. Tidak perlu banyak yang tahu. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian pernikahan kita. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sudah kupilih. Hehe." matanya menerawang jauh, membayangkan Sasuke dengan pakaian serba putih yang akan dikenakannya.

"A-aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan memakai gaun? Yah walau aku inginnya begitu, tapi aku masih menghormatimu, aku menyiapkan jas untukmu 'kok! Tapi…" ia menerawang lagi, sambil tersenyum ganjil. "… dengan desain yang –ah, pasti akan sangat bagus ketika kau kenakan."

"Kapan kau menyiapkannya? Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku? Ah, kau bahkan tidak bicara alasan kenapa kau memaksaku naik gunung, ternyata…" Sasuke menatap punggung tangan kirinya, dengan cincin yang sudah tersemat di jari manis.

"Kau ini bodoh, jelek, aneh, dan misterius."

"Bisa kuluruskan? Yang benar dari semua itu hanya misteriusnya saja."

"Iya, Tuan misterius…"

Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke agar ia menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Siang itu, langit begitu cerah. Dari tempat itu, nun jauh disana, ada sebuah gunung yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka.

Bacot dulu ah~….

*yoroshiku onegaishimasu: ungkapan yang berarti "Mohon bantuannya!" atau "Mohon kerjasamanya!" tapi di kampus saya itu diucapkan sambil nyogok, atau minta contekan dari temen, atau minta tugasnya dikerjain sama temen tapi pake nyogok dulu –sama aja.

Saya bukan _expert_ soal daki-mendaki, jadi yang saya tulis sedikit-sedikit diambil dari pengalaman waktu naik gunung dulu. Pengalaman yang nggak mau saya ulangi lagi (-_-) maklum, saya nggak suka berpetualang dan jadi Bolang.

Terakhir, thanks to om Hafra buat idenya yang menginspirasi.


End file.
